New Allies for the G-pilots
by Hyper Chef
Summary: Four out of five pilots are hanging out at collage to avoid OZ when a mysterious girl shows up. Duo finds out she is somehow related to him. But who is she really? Read to find out. Please read! Rebviews also would be appreciated!
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. No matter how much I want Heero, I can't have him. I don't even own three other characters cause they're not made up. But I do own Danielle.

I'm warning you of the stupidness of this story. Even if it's not finished.

New Allies for the G-Pilots

By: J. B. Lee

Chapter 1: The New Girl

            In the year 198, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre had entered college to hide from the OZ army and nobody had heard from Wu Fei in a while. Duo was still in bed when the other three roommates woke up. Quatre started the coffee, Trowa went in the bathroom to get ready for class and Heero was left to wake up Duo. He tried yelling to get him to wake until Quatre told him to " Quiet Down!" but Duo was a quite a sound sleeper. Then Heero did what he did every morning to wake Duo up. He pulled on his braid. Duo woke up with a yelp and said, " Heero, do you have to pull my braid every morning?" 

" If you' d gotten up with the alarm like the rest of us, I wouldn't have pulled it." Heero replied.

" Well you didn't have to make it feel like you were trying to rip it out of my head!"

" Yes I did or you wouldn't have gotten up."

Duo started grumbling and hurried to get ready.

*****

Three of the Gundam boys were studying (pretending to study) for a test, when the bell rang. The teacher, Mr. Harpman, was standing up front trying to quiet the class down. The only attention he got was from three of the students who were the only people to pass his tests with a hundred each time. The fourth was sleeping. He started the announcement anyway just to get class started. " Okay class, today we have a new student." He said. Duo woke up and everyone was paying attention. Now I got their attention He thought. " Will you please tell everyone your name and where you came from?"

" My name is Danielle Catana Ruy. I came from Colony X-17285." She said as soon as she walked in the room.

" Thank you Miss Ruy. Will you please sit down between Mr. Barton and Mr. Maxwell?" Quatre glanced over at the girl when she was looking and smiled. She smiled back.

Then Duo had whispered, "Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Duo Maxwell."

" Hi. Duo, Nice to meet you too." She whispered back.

Then she looked at the other two pilots. Heero was sitting there looking up at the front completely ignoring her. Trowa was secretly glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Danielle looked back at Duo and asked, " Who are they?" 

" Well, the one closest to us who is trying to look at you without you noticing (Trowa silently gasped at these words wondering how Duo could have known.) is Trowa Barton. He doesn't like to talk that much unless it's important. The other one who's completely ignoring everything but the teacher is Heero Yuy. He can be rude at first but once you get to know him he's okay."

" Oh. Well who's that?" She asked pointing at Quatre.

Duo opened his mouth to reply but Quatre spoke up first not wanting Duo to talk for him, " I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." 

" He's the one who everybody likes." Duo put in. Quatre looked a little embarrassed when Duo said that. Then Mr. Harpman started passing out the tests and they couldn't talk anymore.

*****

When Mr. Harpman passed out the tests two hours later He said, " Today only five people got a good grade on this test today. I'm really disappointed in you."

" Who was the fifth person sir?" One kid asked.

" Danielle. She just got here and she aced this test. You should be ashamed that you didn't even get a good grade." He replied. Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Quatre could just stare at Danielle with their mouths open in amazement.

-Hey, I've got the first part here, how do you like it? Please tell me. I'm currently working on the second chapter so we'll see what happens ne?


	2. The New Roommate

All disclaimer's still apply. I only own Danny.

Chapter 2: The New Roommate

Class was over and the G Boys had a long break ahead of them. (Actually they were so good that their teachers let them skip a couple of classes.) They were looking forward to another test this afternoon. They all went back to their room for lunch so they could play until it was time for class again.  They were about to go rollerblading, (Heero finally taught Duo how to. LOL!) Then there was a knock on the door.  Quatre went and got it. " Oh! … Uh… Hi. Come in." They heard him say.

" Who is it Quatre?" Duo asked. Before Quatre answered they came around the corner. Trowa turned his gaze to his feet, Heero frowned, (He does that a lot.) and Duo smiled. " Hey cool! Came to visit?" 

" No. Actually this is your new roommate." Principal Larker answered.

" WHAT!!!!!!???????" All four of the G Boys said together.

" I said..."

" Oh, We heard you it's just that we were a bit shocked that's all." Duo said with a laugh. Then he looked at their new roommate. She was the new girl from class! He finally figured out. 

Quatre was looking her over too. She had brown hair, but the funny thing is.. He thought. She reminds me of Duo and Trowa. It was true. Her long brown hair fell in a braid in back and her bangs covered her one eye just like Trowa's did. " I'm sorry to be rude but we have no room." He said.

" I'll sleep on the floor. She can have my bed." Trowa said hurriedly. Everybody stared at him. He went back to looking at his feet.

" Thank you Trowa, but there is no need for you to be uncomfortable on the floor. There is a door behind the bookshelf that leads into another bedroom for emergencies such as this."

" Another door?" The curious students asked.

"Yes, another door."

" Uh, Which bookshelf?" Quatre asked.

" The one by the bathroom door." (Departs to leave the four boys to get to know Danielle.)

"Oh."

" So …uh… when ya movin' in?" Duo asked.

" Hopefully before my next class." Danielle replied.

" Okay. When is your next class?"

" 4:30."

"So is ours. Hope you're in our class."

"Why?"

" I don't know."

" Probably so you'll be a new target for his spitballs." Heero said flatly.

" Spitballs? Why do you spit paper at people?"

" Cause he's an Idiot." Heero said.

" Hey that was uncalled for." Duo tries to slug Heero but Heero catches it and punches Duo in the stomach. Just not enough to hurt him.

" Guys don't fight" Quatre said.

" Oh all right. Hey Danielle,"

"Just call me Danny."

"Okay. Can you roller blade?"

" I… Think so."

" Cool! Then I'll help you. We better blade now. Then we'll come back to get you're bunk set."

-Yay! Got the second one done. Like? No like? Tell me. Now to think of the third chapter…


	3. Trowa's Strange Secret

All disclaimer's still apply. I don't own Gundam Wing, and I do own Danny.

Chapter 3:Trowa's Strange Secret

Three hours later the quintet got back to their dorm. They all had fun. Heero was trying not to smile but he wasn't doing very well. He was smiling because of the show that Duo and Danielle had made while blading. Duo was skating pretty well but was falling with Danny because she couldn't skate. He also had noticed that during that time Trowa was making moves to help them but hadn't had the courage to offer a hand. The fact is everyone had trouble not smiling. (Duo had made a contest that whoever full out smiles first, loses. He lost.) They had class in an hour but they couldn't decide what to do. Soon enough there was an argument.

" I want to have a snack." Duo said.

" You're always eating." Heero replied. " Why don't we go and… play… "

" Play? You want to play. Oh Heero you crack me up. Ha Ha Ha!" Duo became really hyper at this time. He was laughing like a maniac.

: Beep Beep Beep Beep: Everybody looked around to see what it was that was beeping. Finally Heero figured out that it was his computer. He went and looked. " Guys, It's an e-mail from Wu Fei."

" Ooooohh. What does he say?" 

" Uh…. I can't say that right now."

" Why?"

" We have company."

" Oh. Hey Danny?"

"Yea?"

" Can you leave for a second? We have some secret business we have to take care of."

" Oh okay. One question. Can one of you show me around the school?"

" I will. I have nothing better to do." Trowa replied.

" Thanks Trowa."

" Be back soon you guys. Wu Fei's message might be important." Quatre said. 

" Okay."

*****

Trowa and Danny were walking by the garden a few minutes later. She's very pretty. He thought. And it's very nice that she's in our dorm room, and in our classes. I think I like her. No, I know I like her. She's very nice. She reminds me of myself. 

*****

" Trowa, Why are you staring at me like that?" Danny asked.

" Huh? What? Oh.. Uh, I..I was just thinking." He stuttered.

"Oh okay. Where's the library?"

" This way."

*****

A half an hour later they got back to the dorm room. " Trowa why did you take so long? We have class in half an hour and we still have to get Danny's bunk set!" Heero almost yelled. " And on top of that Wu Fei sent us a message about you know what and I found out that you know who had intercepted it!" 

" Calm down Heero." Quatre said. Heero was still pacing around the room very angrily. " Duo, Take care of Danny and get her bunk set. Trowa come into my room. I'll explain."

*****

Ten minutes later, everyone but Danny had a worried look on their faces. She just looked confused. Quatre came out with Trowa trailing behind muttering, " Oh man, we're screwed. Big time." Over and over again, and the three other pilots silently agreed with him.

-*does a little victory dance* Third part done. Hurrah. Huh? No, I have no interest whatsoever in Trowa. I was bored so I put that part in. No need to flame me about it. Just watch, it'll change.


	4. Battle by the Ocean

Disclaimer's still apply. So I'm not even going to bother writing them.

Chapter 4: Battle by the Ocean

Half an hour later they were walking to class. If Heero was still mad, he didn't show it. Same with Duo. Trowa and Quatre, however, still looked a little upset. Danielle kept asking them what was wrong, but they just shook their heads and kept quiet. When they got into the classroom, everyone but Danielle took their seats. She just stood nervously at the door hoping not to be noticed. Tough luck. Duo shouted, "Hey Danny. Don't be afraid. Come on in." She slowly walked in. All the boys thought her lucky to be hanging around Duo and his friends. They all wanted to be friends with them but the four boys always turned them down. The girls were also jealous because all of them wanted to even talk to Trowa and Heero but they had just ignored the girls. Trowa was just silent and Heero never even looked at them. They saw Trowa half smile at the girl when she walked in and Heero looked at her and invited her to sit next to him and Quatre. They all looked like they wanted to cry. Danny took the invitation and sat down. Then the teacher came in and Duo went up. Nobody could hear what they were saying but when they were done the teacher, who was mean to everybody but her top students (and we can guess who they are.) said, " Welcome Danielle. You can stay where you are. We are going to have a test today but you don't have to do it."

" I would like to try " Danny replied back. Then Mrs. Carroll started passing out the tests.

" This is our last class for the day okay. Then we are going to eat dinner and have some free time and go to bed. This is a tough class. I don't know if you can ace this test like you did the last one." Heero leaned over and whispered to her. (Kind of weird for him right?) 

Duo was right. Danielle thought. Once you get to know him he's okay. Then the teacher got to them and they couldn't talk anymore.

*****

After class (The tests weren't passed out yet. They would get them Monday.), when dinner was over and it was time for bed, Duo got the coffee pot ready for tomorrow cause he didn't feel like messing with it in the morning. Then he went to Danny's door to see if she was asleep. (She went to bed early because she was tired from the skating lessons they had earlier.) She wasn't asleep but Duo didn't know that. He walked back over and said she was asleep. Then Heero said. " We're doing it tonight." Danielle, who didn't know what they were talking about, slowly got out of bed, trying not to make any noise, and went to the door to listen. " The OZ base we have to destroy is by the North Sea. We have to make sure there are no survivors."

So that's what they were talking about earlier. She thought. I'm going to see what they are up to. 

So when the pilots left, She had followed. Far back enough so they won't notice her she trailed behind them. And almost ran into a small clearing, holding four mobile suits! She looked in amazement noticing that these were Gundams. The four boys jumped into their Gundams and soon quietly left the clearing. Then she ran off to get something. The Gundam Pilots met up with Wu Fei (" took you long enough. Lets go!"  He commented.) and headed toward the North Sea. When they got there, the Oz army, as expected, came to attack. Then the five Gundams went into action. Destroying suit after suit of the army. Though they were doing well, reinforcements kept coming and they couldn't stop them.

Meanwhile…

Danny was running but not back to the school. She knew she where she was heading and nothing could stop her.

Back at the battle…

Everyone was upset cause they knew they were in trouble. They needed help. Then out of nowhere came an almost blinding flash. When they were able to see, they were very surprised.

-A cliffhanger. 0.0 What'll happen next? I'll think about it. In the meantime, tell me how you liked this part. Ja. Now to work on my next great accomplishment. J/k Some great accomplishment huh?


	5. The New Pilot

I still don't own Gundam Wing. I'm not trying to own it. I don't WANT to own it. (Well, maybe I'm lying there but you know what I mean. ^_^)

Chapter 5: The New Pilot

Finally they could open their eyes. What they saw was not what they expected. " What is this?" Wu Fei asked. Every mobile suit that had been surrounding them was gone. They saw one flying away from them in the distance. " Let's go after it." Heero said. More of a command rather than a suggestion. Duo didn't want to. Neither did Quatre or Trowa.

" I'm out of bullets." Trowa told him. " I can't fight.

"We shouldn't be fighting at all." Quatre put in.

"That's just one mobile suit. It'd be no fun just to destroy it." Duo said. " You can if you want, but I'll…" He was cut off when he saw where the suit was heading. " That thing's heading for a fleet of reinforcements!" He nearly yelled. Everyone looked and saw he was right. The one suit was heading toward a distant line of dim light. 

"They probably won't get here till tomorrow. We should work on getting our Gundams fixed." Quatre paused when the others stared at him. " Forrr… self defense." He added. Then everyone got to work. They worked all night on their Gundams. When they were done, the fleet wasn't there yet. They waited till about 6:00 then decided they should go and meet the fleet head on. When the got in the air however they only saw the same mobile suit they saw yesterday. Then the intercom came on and the person in the suit said, " Hey! You could have helped me ya know." The voice sounded familiar to all but Wu Fei. He just said, " Who are you and what are you doing here?" He said this a little mean. Then the other pilots recognized the one in the suit.

" It's Danny!" Duo exclaimed.

" What are you doing here?" Trowa asked.

" Where did you get that suit?" Heero asked.

" Did you fight them all by yourself?" Quatre asked.

"Wait a minute!" Wu Fei said. " Who is this person and why do you know her?

" She shares our dorm room in school." Trowa replied.

" She's in all of our classes." Quatre put in.

" Which isn't very many." Duo whispered.

" And she's more tolerable than Relena." Heero said.

" I thought you didn't hate her." Wu Fei told him.

" Hey! Shut up!"  Heero yelled back.

" Stop fighting!" Everyone thought that was Quatre but realized it wasn't cause he looked just as confused as they did. They realized Danny had said that and relaxed. " We don't have time. There are more reinforcements coming and we need to destroy them. I'll call for help. In fact I know just the people to do it." She tunes out for five minutes of complaining from Wu Fei about his usual subject "Women are weak". " Okay. They won't be here for a while but we can hold off the fleet until they do." She said when she was done. Wu Fei opened his mouth to complain again but Danny yelled at him. "Don't say a word, Justice boy. Yes I did hear all that complaining and I don't like it. You need to shape up or you'll be the one who's weak in a moment!" Then she starts flying back the way she had come. 

" Hey! Wait up!" Duo cried and flew after her.

" Duo! You're not going without me." Heero yelled after him. He too took off.

"Hey! She can't fight nearly as good as me." Wu Fei said, trying to cover up his embarrassment of being called weak by a woman. He went after them.

" Should we go Quatre?" Trowa asked.

" We shouldn't be fighting but we wouldn't want to be left out. I'm only doing this to protect the citizens." Quatre replied. They were soon in the air and chasing the other pilots.

-Hee hee. Another battle part coming up. I can't explain battles, that's one reason why this story sucks. Who are these reinforcements Danny was calling? I have no idea yet. I'll think about it though. I hope I'll come up with something…


	6. Four Pilots and the Truth

I only own Danny. I don't own Becky, Bethany, and Krissy. They're just friends of mine that wanted to be in the story.

Chapter 6: The new addition to the group and the truth of Danny's suit.

They were fighting for a while when Heero noticed three lights coming at them from far into the horizon. It was getting dark now and the sun was setting. "What's that?" He asked.

Danny heard him and paused long enough to look before focusing on the battle again. " Their here!" She nearly yelled. She finished off the three suits in front of her and turned toward the three lights in the distance. Then she began flying in that direction with just enough time to say, " Hold this battle, I'll be right back with a few friends." Then she was out of range. The other pilots did their best in holding the battle. Then trouble arose. Trowa was out of bullets, again! " D---! I'm out!" They heard him yell. Then he went to join Danny. When he caught up with her, she had covered most of the distance between her and the unidentified lights. With a closer look, He found out that they were three mobile suits. " Who are they?" He asked Danny. 

"Friends of mine." Was all the answer he got. 

Meanwhile, The others were doing fine except for one small factor. THE ENEMY KEPT COMING! They had never saw so many reinforcements in one place in all their lives. "Of coarse they knew we were going to attack." Heero pointed out.

"Shut up Heero." Wu Fei replied.

Meanwhile, Danny and Trowa caught up to the three unknown pilots. "Hi guys." Danny greeted.

" Hi Danny." One of them said.

" Long time no see." Said another.

" Yea. A very long time." Agreed the last one. " Who's that?"

" Guys. This is Trowa Barton. He's one of the five pilots I asked you here to help." Danny answered.

" Hi Trowa." They all said in unison. The first one said. " I'm Bethany. Nice to meet you."

" I'm Krissy." The second one told him. " Nice to meet you as well."

" I'm Rebecca." The third one said almost dreamily. He looks very cute. She thought to herself.

" Okay you guys. Enough introductions. We've got to get a move on. One of you has to help Trowa. As he told me, he ran out of ammo. Bethany, you and Krissy are going to come with me. Becky, You help Trowa, since I think you are the one who brought the extra ammo."

" Okay." Rebecca said happily.

" Sure." Bethany and Krissy said together. Then they were off. When they got there, they completely took hold of the battle and kicked butt. Then Duo noticed something familiar about Danny's suit. "Hey guys. Look at Danny's suit. Doesn't it seem familiar?" Then it came to him. "She's piloting a Gundam!" That got the others attention.

"What are you talking about Duo?" Heero asked.

"Look at it. Doesn't it have like the same build as ours do?" Duo asked. The others began to notice the similarities as well.

"How is it possible that that weak woman owns a Gundam?" Wu Fei asked.

"I don't know, but it can be helpful." Heero said.

"We'd better find Trowa and tell him." Quatre said.

"Where is Trowa anyway?" Duo asked.

" I have no idea where he is. Do you Wu Fei?" Heero replied.

"No! I have no idea. Why don't you go look for him?" Wu Fei said.

"Don't be so rude." Quatre yelled to Wu Fei.

"Chill Quatre. He's just upset that Danny owns a Gundam. That's all." Duo said.

" Okay. Let's go find Trowa." With that they all flew of to find their friend.

-WHAT!!? A GUNDAM!!!!?  Is that even possible? Must be. Rebecca, Bethany, and Krissy are my friends. They begged for me to put them in this story I can't possibly dream why so I put them in. Becky really does like Trowa just to let you know. She even… Wait, I can't tell you that. Hee hee. Can't wait for the next part? Neither can I. Ja.


	7. The New Gundams

They still apply so don't ask, flame, etc.

Chapter 7: The New Gundams

When the girls had finished off the rest of the fleet (they did this on their own since the others went off to look for Trowa, who was currently fixing his Gundam with Becky.) they were wondering where the others were (They didn't see them fly away.) "Hey, Danny? Where'd you think they are?" Bethany asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe they went to look for Trowa. You know, we should be looking for him and Becky too."

"Good idea, Dan." 

"Please don't call me that."

"Okay. Does Dragon Scythe need any repairs? I know Chickens Go Moo doesn't."

" No. You should know better. We're too advanced to be the least bit weakened by the small fleet that was here."

"You're right. Then I shouldn't bother to ask you Krissy."

"The most we lost is fuel. We should hurry before we waste any. Come on." She starts flying toward land. Soon the others follow.

Meanwhile, The four male pilots were flying over the land now. They couldn't find Trowa anywhere. Then Duo suggested that they try the clearing that they fixed their Gundams in before. Good luck he did too. There was Gundam Heavyarms standing there with two people standing on it. "Hey! Trowa. There you are." Duo yelled to him as soon as he landed and jumped out of his Gundam. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to help us." 

"Well, sorry guys." Trowa yelled back when the others repeated Duo's action. "As I said, I was out of bullets. So I went after Danny. Then I met her," he said pointing at Becky," and two other girls,"

"They were **_ALL_** girls?!" Wu Fei half asked half yelled in a moment of surprised confusion. And anger. 

"Yes they are Wu Fei. Don't interrupt me again. If you do I'll consider you weak. Ok, Where was I? Oh right. Danny introduced me to them and then told Bethany and Krissy to help her fight. Then Becky was left to help me load up again. We just got finished. Where are the girls anyway?"

"They were still fighting when we started looking for you." Heero said. "I can't imagine where they are now." 

"Trowa, Danny has a Gundam." Quatre told him.

"Yes, I know. So does Becky and the other two."

"WWHHAATT??!!" Everyone said in unison.

"Yes." Becky replied. Not offended by their outburst. "This is Gundam Nebulous." Then the other three flew in. 

"We thought we'd find you guys somewhere around here." Krissy said. "How's Trowa's Gundam?"

"It's fine. Loaded and ready to go."

"All of the mobile suits have been destroyed." Danny said.

"Huh? And I didn't get to fight? How mean."

"Sorry. You guys weren't fast enough."

"Excuse me, what's the names of your Gundams?" Duo asked.

"My Gundam is Dragon Scythe, Krissy's is Delphinum, and Bethany's is Chickens Go Moo."  Duo started snorting at this sentence. 

"Welcome to the team." Heero said. The others nodded. Except Wu Fei who was still angry.

-Whoa, more Gundams. Who would think of a name for a Gundam like Chickens Go Moo? Well, Bethany for one, I'm going to ask her why…  And I'm sorry if this is getting too OOC. This is my first fic after all.


	8. Pilot 10

Still they apply. (God, I'm getting bored by putting this stuff here. Maybe I should stop, nah.)

Chapter 8: Pilot #10

When everybody got back to school. (except Bethany, Krissy, and Becky. They weren't in this college.) It was Sunday. It took them the rest of Saturday to get back. Wu Fei was complaining so much he forgot he wasn't a student either. Although when they got to the door he remembered and flew away. They went into the dorm room. Heero and Danny automatically got out there computers. Heero started loaded up the program he uses to Intercept OZ messages on Danny's computer. She started putting up a link between hers and Heero's. She also showed him a way to talk to the other four pilots on his computer with e-mail. Then they started talking about OZ and how they were going to destroy the bases. "First Quatre, now Heero. Who else is she going to act like?" Duo asked Trowa. Quatre was busy making coffee since the coffee Duo had made was spoiled.

"I don't know. It's kinda weird though. She seems to have an attitude like Heero. If she didn't they wouldn't understand each other." The two had taken their computers into Danny's bedroom so they could talk better. "I think it's the same with Quatre. She acted like him at the battle. But then she wasn't thinking like Heero. I think she was trained like this. She has nice friends too."

"The coffee is finished." Quatre announced.

"Yay!" Duo replied.

Meanwhile in Danny's room, Danny was at her computer and Heero was at his. "Hey! I got an e-mail." Danny said.

"Who's it from?" Heero asked.

"Alex."

"Alex? Who's Alex? Another friend of yours?"

"Yeah. He's the pilot of Gundam Repscythian."

"Repscythian?"

"Uh huh. Yes. That's his Gundam. He's my half brother. Meaning he's so close to me he's like a brother."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"Hold on. There is an end of the year dance at his school. Our school is invited. I don't think we have anything planned on that day."

"What day?"

"Next Saturday."

"Hold on, let me check…. Nope we don't. Can we invite anybody?"

"Yes. Even if they're not of the school."

"Cool. I'll send an e-mail to Relena telling her. You tell the others."

"Okay. Wait, you mean Relena **_Peacecraft?_** Neat. I can't believe you're hanging out with her."

"She's annoying and she won't leave me alone. Last Halloween party we went to together, she made us be pink bunnies."

"Gee. She must be annoying. I can just imagine how embarrassed you were."

"Shut up. Hurry up. Go tell the others."

Back in the other room, Duo was playing rock, paper, scissors with Trowa to see who would go and see what Heero and Danny were doing when she came in there. Duo kept losing but he wouldn't give up. Neither of them wanted to go. Quatre was just sitting there looking bored.

"Hey guys. Guess what?" Danny said.

"You lost you're toothbrush." Duo said.

"No. The whole school is going to be invited to a party at Becky, Bethany, and Krissy's school."

"No way. Do you mean it?" He asked. Danny nodded. " All right! A party!" 

-Ahh. Another chapter FINALLY finished. … … … Great! Now I can't think of anything for the next chapter…. ARGH!!!    -A: Geez, hang in there Danny. You'll figure something soon enough right?  -You're right, a Gundam pilot never gives up hope. Meanwhile though, I'm gonna start another story. Kay?


	9. Two Days Before the Party

They all apply. And yes, I do own Alex too.

Chapter 9: Two Days Before the Party

Four days later, there was an assembly. Principal Larker had started the announcement as soon as everyone sat down. "There is going to be an end of the year party at College Gray. We've been invited to go. You can invite anybody that goes to the two schools," Heero gives Danny a death glare as he pauses. "And anybody who doesn't go to these schools. The party is this Saturday and you have to get ready by then or the people who are not within these schools are not invited." Students gasped that were heard even above the murmurs of other students. "There will be no class for the rest of this day and tomorrow, but you'll make it up next week."  There were several groans. The students were dismissed and they went back to their dorms while talking about the upcoming party.

 Duo wanted to ask Hilde to go so he asked Heero if he could use his laptop. "Are you kidding Duo?!!" Heero replied. "I'm not going to let you use my laptop. You could find someway to put a virus on it, or break it or something.

"I'm not going to break it. I'm just going to invite Hilde to the party."

"You can use mine Duo, but be careful with it." Danny told him.

"Sheesh, no one trusts me." He grumbled. Danny laughed and went over to Heero. He was at his laptop typing away, not noticing her. She just stared at the screen over his shoulder. He was typing a letter to Relena, and looking grumpy at the same time. "You know, if you think she's annoying, why do you bother to invite her?"

Startled, Heero looked up at Danny, "Oh, well, she is the former queen of the world, and she has ways of finding out that this school is going to be at a party. She will be very upset that I didn't invite her and will be more annoying than usual. She'll be hanging on me every second of the day."

"Well, your problem, not mine. So, I'm not going to say that I feel sorry for you," 

"Good." Heero mumbled.

"And I'll just go over and try to take my computer away from Duo." She finished, looking over at Duo who, instead of typing, was staring at the screen, a goofy grin on his face. Danny walked over and stared at the screen. It was a letter from Alex. "Hey! That's my letter!!" Duo yelped and looked up.

            "Um… It is? I didn't know that. Here you go." He gave me the laptop and walked to his room. Heero chuckled.

            "Who's it from Danny?" Quatre asked.

            "Hm? What? Oh, no one important."

            Heero walked over and looked at the letter. He smirked and whispered something to Danny. "Is he sure about that?"

            "I don't know for sure. He does like to joke around a lot." She shrugged and started to reply.    'Alex,

Are you sure about that? She's actually coming? She agreed? I'm not too sure. She doesn't like you very much.' Heero smirked. 'Anyway, I'll see you at the party ne? Ja.

                                                                                    -Danny'

            "Heero's smirking? What the hell have you done to him Danny?" Duo asked coming out of his room. Everyone looked at Duo. Well, Danny looked, Heero glared, and Quatre and Trowa stared. "What? Heero never smiles much less smirk." Heero kept glaring, Quatre and Trowa went back to what they were doing, and Danny sent her letter. 'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep' "Huh? Heero, your computer."

            Heero walked over and groaned. "I'm guessing it's Relena." Danny said. Heero nodded. Danny went over to him and looked at the screen, and burst into laughter a few seconds later. "Heero, I, feel, so, sorry, for, you." She said between gasps. "If that's what Relena calls you every time she talks to you…" She was cut off because she had another fit of giggles.

            "Shut up."

            "What is it? What did she say?" Duo asked and ran to the laptop. After he read the letter, he had a fit of giggles as well. "Geez, Hee-chan. Relena is strange. Calling you that. You'd kill anybody else.  Hee-poo. Hahahaha!!!!" After Trowa and Quatre heard this, they walked to their room and laughter was heard.

            "Shut up!!"

            "…….." Danny was calm again but didn't have anything to say.

            "I bet you'd be embarrassed too. She even calls me that in public…" Everyone started laughing all over again. "Grrr. I can't tell you guys anything can I?" 

            "Not really." Duo replied. Heero glared at Duo. Then Danny's computer beeped and they crowded around it to read the message. 

-Hurray!! I've gotten through my writers block and wrote the next chapter!!!!!  -A: Hey! I helped!  -Oh yeah. I had a bit of help.  –A: A bit, yeah right.  –Shut up already. Anyways. Who's the letter from? What's going to happen next? When am I going to get around to writing about the party? Oops. Gomen. I didn't mean to write that. Although I have been wondering about that… Anyway, on to the next chapter.


	10. The Rememberance Letter

Disclaimers: blah blah blah.

Chapter 10: The Remembrance Letter

            Danny opened the mail. Everybody looked at the screen. 

            'Hey Danny,

                        Long time no hear? You betcha. I heard of your whereabouts from a friend. I also heard something else. You're hanging with the big kids now eh? I remember when we were little, you always looked up to someone better than you. Like me. You looked up to me like a sister. Even though you have/had no family. You copied almost my every move. I even trained you to pilot. Like me. You wanted to so much. You said you were going to hang out with the Gundam pilots and pilot a Gundam when you were older. Remember? I'm smiling right now as I remember. Then you thought I had died. I watched from the shadows as you cried. I wanted to come out of hiding to tell you it'll be all right. But I couldn't. I had a job to do.  I watched you grow up. You went to the Maxwell Church. Met a few kids. Nobody wanted to be your friend though. Until that one boy showed up. I know you remember this. He was alone like you. His best friend had died, just like you thought I did. He had really long hair. I never caught his name. You two became very good friends. He never wanted to cut his hair. You laughed at him. You even suggested to the Sister that was raising you to braid his hair instead of cutting it. Then the day it had happened. You were at school, and the boy had left somewhere. The church was destroyed. I'll never forget how you looked when you came back. You dropped everything you had and ran to the remains. You didn't see any survivors though. You called out people's names, to see if they would answer. Nobody did. You never found your friend. You picked up your stuff as you ran away, tears in your eyes. I wanted to go to you then as well, but I couldn't. I have tears in my eyes as I remember how helpless you looked. The only thing you left behind, (I still have it too.) was an Angel made out of glass. I'm supposing it was out of remembrance of me. I'm surprised that it didn't break. But there are such things as small miracles. I picked up the Angel and set it in my pack. I was about to leave after you, but I saw a mobile suit fly over my head toward the church. I hid in the shadows again and watched as the boy you always played with jumped out of the suit. He cursed as he also ran to the remains. He found the one lone survivor. The one you missed. It was the sister that had been raising you. I couldn't hear them talking, but I knew they were. I also knew she had died when I heard the boy yell out into the night. He ran back to the suit and I was close enough to hear him swear revenge against the ones who did this to him. I supposing he too thought his second best friend in the whole world was dead. I couldn't find you after that. I looked for years. Currently I'm wondering if your wish ever came true. I believe that it did. I finally found you after I hooked up with an old friend. Don't worry about me. Right now, I'm sitting on a beach somewhere. I can't tell though. My laptop is running out of batteries so I'm going to make this a short finish. I miss you and I hope you got this letter. You're what? 15 now? 16? I wish you well. I'll get to meet you this weekend though. I think. So don't look forward to it. I wanted you to know that your old friends are still alive. And well. Well, at least I am, I don't know about that boy. So, I'll see you later ne? Ja.

                                                                                                            -A.L.'

            Danny sat there wide-eyed. Then she smiled. "I can't believe it, she's alive. After all these years she has come back to me. She's right, there are such things as small miracles." She reread the letter. Then she gasped, reread the letter again, and looked up and stared at Duo. "You…"

-Sorry this has been so short. But I wanted to have another cliffhanger for you all. Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!  I know. I'm evil. Now I have to work on getting myself out of this problem. I have to work on the next chapter. Wanna know who A.L. is? You'll find out soon enough.


	11. Family Reunited

Blah blah blah. You know the drill. So…end of Cliffhanger. Phooey. 

Chapter 11: Two Pilots Remember

            "You…" Danny and Duo stared at each other in surprise. They were sitting in front of the laptop so they could see it best. The others just looked at the two and wondered what the letter had said. Danny nearly shoved the computer into Heero's lap as she got up. The other three read the letter and continued to stare at each other. "I thought you…" Danny was obviously speechless.

            "Is it really you? I just thought you had the same name as her… but, miracles ARE real." Duo smiled. Then the two friends hugged each other. "I've missed you."

            "Duo, you've been with me for more than a week, how could you have missed me?"

            "Well, at least one of us can keep their sense of humor in this happy moment."

            "Aw, shut up."

            "Uh hello? Guys? Hate to break this to ya, but… What are you talking about?" Quatre's voice broke the silence.

            "I've known her for at least half my life." Duo replied. He looked at Danny, "So I'm guessing Ruy isn't your real last name."

            "No, I thought something was strange that you had my last name but, I'm good at hiding emotions."

            Trowa looked at Quatre. He whispered, "First you, then Heero, then Duo, then Heero and Duo. Who next? Me? Wu Fei?"

            Quatre shrugged. 

            "Well, what are we going to do to celebrate?" Duo asked.

            "Celebrate what?" Heero asked.

            "Mine and Duo's reunion silly." Danny replied.

            "Like you said, you've been with each other for more than a week. How can it be a reunion?" Quatre asked.

            Danny shrugs. "I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea."

            Duo nodded. Then said, "Wait! We've got to finish preparing for the party."

            "Oh right, I forgot about that."

-Hm. Danny and Duo used to know each other. What a coincidence that they didn't recognize each other. Oh well, next chapter, is going to be about the party. FINALLY! Oh, wait a second. I shouldn't talk. I'm the one writing this story. Heh heh. And sorry for this being so short. I don't have much to write these days.


End file.
